Pass Me By
by dirtymind1001
Summary: The first installment of "The LOUDER Collection." Austin writes a new song, inspired by his and Ally's relationship. Contains several flashbacks and lots of smutty Auslly goodness! Three-shot. Sort of a songfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so in honor of R5's new single, Pass Me By, I wrote a story for it...because a lot of the lines in the song sound very sexual. So this story is really different than anything else I have written because it has a lot more description and relies more on description than dialogue, and because it's in nobody's POV. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico; yeah_

_Hanging with the boys and all you senoritas_

_I never spoke up yeah I never said hello_

_But I keep on tryin' to find a way to meet ya_

Austin sang quietly to Ally in his room, accompanying himself solely with his guitar. Austin and Ally have been dating for a year and a half now, and Austin was showing Ally the new song that he had written, inspired by their relationship.

"Was that…" Ally trailed off, and Austin immediately picked up on what she meant. _The_ trip. Where they finally got together.

**Flashback**

"Oh, whoa-oa-uh-oa," Austin sang, randomly strumming his guitar while sitting in the lobby of the hotel where he, Trish, Dez, Ally, and _him_ were staying while visiting Mexico for a vacation. Austin had offered to pay for the whole trip and the gang jumped at the chance. Ally also asked if she could bring her douchebag boyfriend, Riker. They had been dating for a week and a half, and Austin could already tell that Riker was a player and a dick. But since he couldn't deny Ally anything, he graciously invited Riker along as well. Riker had, of course, accepted. And now, Austin was majorly regretting it. They had been in Mexico for three days already, and Austin had been by himself virtually the whole time. Trish had been dragging Dez around to all the flea markets and shopping malls in a hundred mile radius, and, being the gullible and easygoing guy he is, Dez willingly accompanied Trish and carried her bags. Ally and Riker had been spending the whole trip together as well, whether it was eating dinner privately or swimming together or holding hands while they talked or hung out in the luxurious hotel. Austin was just happy that Ally requested that they have separate rooms. Right now, Austin was slouched in one of the comfortable leather couches of the open aired lobby, messing around on his guitar, while he watch Ally and Riker cuddle on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. They were laughing, talking, and looked like they were having a grand old time, but Austin couldn't do a single fucking thing about it.

"If you left him for me," Austin found himself unconsciously playing a Cody Simpson song he often covered at his concerts. He wanted to just go up to Ally, smash his lips to hers, and tell her that he never stopped loving her and that she belongs with him. But of course, he couldn't do that. As much as he wanted to, Austin knew she was happy with Riker, and he would never be the one to jeopardize her happiness. She meant too much to him.

**End Flashback**

Austin smiled at his girlfriend as she pecked his cheek. "That was the best trip I've ever taken," Ally admitted to him.

Austin beamed as they cuddled together on Ally's bed. Austin started to strum his guitar again, and played the next part of his song for her.

_I was chillin'; you were with him_

_Hooked up by the fire_

_Now he's long gone; I'm like so long_

_Now I got my chance; now I, now I got my chance_

**Flashback**

The hotel was hosting a bonfire at the firepit outside tonight. Trish and Dez were already there, trying to hoard marshmallows and hide from the hotel staff. Austin was hanging in his room, finishing an episode of Phineas & Ferb and getting ready to go down to the bonfire. Just then, he heard a quiet knock on his door, and then Ally pushed through the door. Austin glanced at her, and then he did a double take, staring at her openly.

"Damn. You look great." He said truthfully.

Ally blushed madly. She was wearing a pair of denim stone-washed cutoff shorts. They were _realllly_ short and had several rips and tears in them, and Austin couldn't help but let his mind wander, wondering what was under them. Ally was also wearing a body-hugging cream knit sweater with long sleeves that hung over her hands. The sweater was pulled off to one side, so it hung off her shoulder and exposed quite a bit of skin that Austin suddenly wanted to ravish with his lips. He knew that with that particular sweater, she had to have been wearing a strapless bra. Or not wearing one at all. He internally groaned, trying to suppress his urges, and he was forced to…_readjust himself_.

"Thanks." Ally said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going down to the bonfire. Riker is already down there and I told him I was going to meet him. You wanna come down with me?"

Austin gulped, knowing he probably would not be able to control himself in the elevator during the twenty-three floor flight. Plus, if he stood up, she would see his…little problem. "I actually really want to see the end of this episode," Austin excused himself lamely, "It's one I haven't seen before. I'll be down later."

Ally giggled, "You're such a child," she said playfully, "I'll see you later then."

Austin nodded and waved, turning his eyes back to the tv as she left his room. Soon, watching the cartoon on the screen helped distract him from Ally, and he felt his boner recede. Sighing, Austin stood up and grabbed his key card.

Once Austin was down by the bonfire, he looked around to see if he could find any of his friends. With no luck in locating any of them, Austin sighed and sat down on the same couch he had been on earlier. He was a bit farther away from the bonfire and most of the other guests, but Austin felt like lately, he was always just hanging in the background. Austin glanced around the lobby, watching as guests mingled. He looked to his left, out at the bonfire, and he barely made out a couple standing to the side. He saw the shorter person slap the taller one and then run into the lobby, dabbing at her eyes with the long sleeves of her cashmere knit sweater. As she came into focus, something clicked in Austin's brain and he realized: _that was Ally!_

Ally ran into the lobby, crying, and Austin immediately jumped up from the couch. He hurried over to her, and wrapped her in his arms as she melted against his body. Her whole tiny frame shook as she bawled, and Austin just held her for a moment, stroking her hair. Austin gently, while still cuddling Ally, led her over to the elevators and pressed the 'up' button so he could take her back to her room.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok," Austin whispered gently to his best friend, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Ally nodded, burying her face deeper into Austin's chest. Austin was relishing how close he and Ally were, but he was able to control himself and focus on Ally's feelings.

"Ri-Rik-Riker," Ally sobbed, "He was at the b-bonfire. He was kissing another girl. He never loved me!" Ally cried, grabbing a hold of Austin. She was so grateful that she had a friend like him that could help her through this.

Austin couldn't help but be a little bit happy that Ally and Riker broke up, but he knew how painful a breakup could be, so he just pulled Ally tighter and rocked her back and forth.

DING! Austin looked up from where his head was buried in Ally's hair to see that their elevator, which, BTW, was the slowest elevator in the history of the world, had arrived. Austin gently walked Ally into the elevator. He pressed the button for the twenty-third floor, and the elevator began it's extremely slow climb.

Ally pulled away from Austin slightly to look up at him, wiping away the last of her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

Austin smiled widely, "C'mon Ally, you know I'd do anything for you." He told her, blushing.

Ally bit her lip nervously. Austin was entranced with the little movement, and he felt his dick twitch in his pants. _Great, this is NOT the time for me to get a boner,_ Austin thought.

Ally looked up at Austin shyly through her long lashes. "Why do you care so much about me, Austin?" She asked quietly.

Austin pulled Ally into a hug, "How could I not? You're my partner, you are an amazing songwriter, you're my best friend, you're beautiful, you have a voice like an angel, you have such an amazing smile and laugh, your personality is amazing," Austin affirmed Ally.

Ally smiled and snuggled into Austin's chest again. She closed her eyes and sighed just as Austin whispered a few more words so quietly that Ally wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, if at all.

"And because I love you."

Ally's eyes flew open, and she tilted her head up to look at Austin. "What?" She asked quietly.

"I love you, Ally," Austin told her, "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. You are so amazing and you don't know how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart and I'll do anything for you. You don't know how hard it has been to see you with Riker, or Elliot, or any of your other boyfriends." Austin's voice started to get harsher and louder, "But I did everything I possibly could to be nice to them, and accept them, because I didn't want you to hate me, because your friendship means so fucking much to me! And it was just tearing me apart inside to see you with Riker, but I'll do anything for you, so I invited him along on our trip, and—"

Austin's rant was suddenly cut off as Ally stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed Austin's shoulders, pressing her lips to his. Austin froze for a split second, and then he started moving his lips with Ally's, deepening the kiss. Austin pressed her up against the wall of the elevator, fusing their lips and bodies so tight together that not a single molecule could squeeze between them. Their kiss quickly became passionate and heated, and Ally opened her mouth when Austin swiped his tongue along her bottom lip. Austin's tongue slipped between her lips and wrestled with hers as his hands slid from resting on the small of her back down to her ass, effortlessly lifting her up and pressing her even harder into the wall as Ally's legs wrapped around his waist.

As their kiss continued, they faintly heard the elevator ding. Reluctantly pulling away, Austin set Ally down and they hurried down the hall to Austin's room. He fumbled with the door for a minute, but he finally got inside, dragging Ally with him, placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before it slammed shut. Austin locked it and quickly spun Ally around, pressing her against the wall as he reunited their lips once again.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll finish the flashback...in the next chapter! Review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow...but I'm not sure because I sprained my wrist and it's hard to type.**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Ally sighed in unison as they remembered that night where they finally got together. Austin moved his arm from resting on his guitar to wrap it around Ally's shoulder, pulling her in for a quick side-hug, pressing his lips to her temple.

Ally smiled and turned her face to Austin's, leaning in and kissing his lips softly and gently.

"I'll never forget what happened that night," Austin confessed to Ally.

Ally smiled, "Good. I'll never forget it either."

Austin smiled and moved his arm back to his guitar, "Wanna hear the rest of the song?"

Ally beamed, "Sure."

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could the one that'll break me; damn_

_All them other girls say they had enough_

_You're the only one that could take me_

_I was solo; livin' YOLO_

_Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you; can't let you pass me by_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

Ally felt a shiver go down her spine when Austin cursed in the song. "God Austin, you know I love it when you curse, right?" She asked.

Austin smirked, "I seem to remember that."

**Flashback**

Austin reunited his lips with Ally's once again, already addicted to the feeling of her soft, plump lips on his. He just hoped Ally was willing to carry it far enough that she could put her lips on _other things_ tonight as well.

Ally jumped up into Austin's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands, which were around his neck, played with his hair, tugging at it. Austin let out a loud moan as he moved his lips from Ally's lips down her neck and to her bare shoulder, which he had so wanted to kiss earlier that evening. Austin moved all over Ally's neck and face, his lips never leaving her smooth, creamy flesh. Pressing his lips to hers again, Austin pushed away from the door and carried Ally over to his king-sized bed, both of them falling on top of it; Austin pinning Ally down. Ally pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, and she reached for the hem of Austin's t-shirt, motioning for him to pull it off. Austin immediately complied with her unspoken command, tossing the item somewhere in the room, but at this point, neither of them cared. Ally moved her hands back to Austin's head and pushed him down to her lips again. As their mouths fused together, Ally moved her hands down to Austin's belt, fumbling with the buckle. Austin reluctantly pulled away from Ally and helped her undo his belt. Quickly standing up, he pulled his jeans off and dropped them on the floor as Ally watched, mesmerized. Austin smirked at her before pouncing back on the bed, leaning in and sucking on her pulse point.

Ally gasped in surprise and then let out a loud moan at Austin's talented tongue. She knew that would benefit her later, if he was willing to go down _there_. By this point she was writhing on the bed in pleasure, and she was still fully clothed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Austin's sculpted torso, her nails scratching up and down his back. Austin moved his lips back up to hers as his hands moved down to the hem of her sweater, gently pulling it up and exposing a bit of her toned tummy. Austin pulled back slightly and looked questioningly at Ally. The two knew each other so well that no words were needed, they had their own level of connecting and communicating, and right now, each knew what the other one wanted.

Ally nodded slightly, and Austin gently pulled the sweatshirt up and over her head. Once it was completely off, Austin tossed it somewhere in the room. He looked back down at Ally and groaned. Just as he had suspected, she wasn't wearing a bra. At all. Austin locked eyes with Ally and whispered, "Holy. Fucking. Shit. You're not wearing a bra. That is so damn hot."

Ally smiled, "You know, it makes me so wet when you curse," she admitted, "It's so hot."

Austin smirked, and then quickly bent his head down to start kissing all over Ally's boobs, nipping, biting, and sucking at places. He kissed all the way around her left breast and then took the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harshly. While he was doing this, his hands were ravishing the other breast, and then he switched. After Austin had given quite a bit of attention to each of Ally's breasts, he started to kiss a straight line down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her tantalizingly short shorts. Glancing quickly at Ally for permission, he slid her shorts down her legs, tossing them off the end of the bed.

Austin looked up at Ally and then leaned in pressing his lips to hers again. The feeling of their bare chests rubbing together was amazing on Austin's skin, and he felt like he was in seventh heaven as Ally scratched her nails up and down his back. Austin was caught up in the moment. His bare skin was rubbing against the bare skin of Ally Dawson, the girl he loved and had been lusting after for ages as their mouths and tongues fused together in an intricate dance that not even the best actors on tv could portray. As their need for air grew, Austin pulled away and moved down her body, sliding his large, warm, callused-yet-soft hands down her torso until he reached her pink thong. Bending down, Austin placed a kiss on each of Ally's hips before grabbing the side of the thong with his teeth and sliding it down her legs, his teeth lightly scraping her skin and causing shivers to go through Ally's body as he went. When the thong was off, Austin nuzzled his head between Ally's legs and stuck his tongue out for one long lick across Ally's pussy.

Ally gasped in surprise as Austin licked her. She was still a virgin, and Austin knew that, so he was going slow and gentle to accustom her to the new sensations and feelings. As much as he wanted to just take her right there, right then, and fuck her roughly, he knew Ally was worth so much more to him than his immediate release. Austin moved his tongue across Ally's slit, circling around her clit.

Ally's breathing started to speed up as Austin's talented tongue worked its magic on her nether regions. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that grew into a tight coil of pleasure that felt like it was going to explode. The pleasure was filling Ally's whole body as Austin alternated from stroking her slit to pressing down on her clit with his tongue. Suddenly, Austin pushed his tongue into her tight, virgin pussy and began to slide it in and out. Ally had never experienced anything like this, and she moaned and her head rolled to the side as the pleasure consumed her.

Austin smiled into Ally's pussy as she came undone right before his eyes. He couldn't believe that he, Austin Moon, made Ally Dawson cum. Austin swirled his tongue around her pussy as he lapped up as much of her juices he possibly could. Ally unconsciously thrust her hips up, seeking more friction, so Austin brought one of his arms up to her hips to hold them down. Austin was enthralled he was getting this reaction from Ally, and he couldn't wait to do it again. Austin already knew he was addicted to the sweet taste of her nectar. The other girls that Austin had been with didn't taste anywhere close as good as Ally. Once Ally had calmed down from her orgasm, he pulled away from her pussy and licked his lips subconsciously.

"Damn." Austin slid his body against hers again, reuniting their mouths and allowing her to taste herself on him, which she found so hot. Their cores were matched up and Austin was slowly rocking his hips against hers to find some friction for the painful erection that he had, which was only separated from Ally's beautiful pussy by the thin cloth of his boxers.

Once the two lovers separated from their searing kiss, Ally brought her hands down to Austin's boxers and gently stroked him through the cloth. Austin gasped and gritted his teeth to stifle the moan that was threatening to spill out at the pleasurable feeling. Knowing Ally was new at this, Austin looked at her expression to see how she was feeling before he sat up and moved his hands down to his boxers, pushing them down to his knees and then kicking them off. Ally sat up as well and stared in awe at Austin's penis. He knew he was very well endowed, with his length being close to 11 inches and it being very thick too, so he was worried it would intimidate Ally too much.

Ally and Austin sat on the bed together, fully naked. They both had their legs folded under them and they were facing each other, sitting in silence. Looking at Austin to gauge his reaction, Ally tentatively reached out and grasped his erection in her hand, squeezing it lightly.

Austin groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head as he finally felt some pressure on his aching cock.

Ally quickly pulled her hand away, scared that she had hurt Austin. "Did I hurt you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, that felt amazing, Ally," Austin reassured her.

"I-I've never done this before," Ally whispered, unsure of herself.

Austin smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Pulling back, he grabbed her hand and placed his on top of it, "Let me help."

Austin gently used his own hand to guide Ally in placing her hand at the base of his cock and then stroking down, using the precum he was leaking as lubricant for smooth motions.

Austin and Ally stared at each other, almost in a trance as they pumped his cock together. No words were spoken; the room was silent except for Austin's occasional moan as the two communicated their love and lust for each other with their eyes.

Austin glanced down at Ally's hand working with his and was amazed at how turned on he was right then. Seeing that she had gotten the hang of it, Austin pulled his hand away and leaned back onto his hands, bracing himself. A few seconds later, though, Austin sat back up straight as Ally started to use both of her hands, alternating using her other hand to pump him and squeeze his balls. Austin smiled at Ally to encourage her as he relaxed back again. But then, Ally shocked him again as he felt a warm, wet suction on the tip of his member. Austin looked at Ally to see that she had ducked her head down and licked his tip.

Glancing up at Austin once, Ally placed a kiss to the tip before sucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck." Austin hissed in pleasure as he felt his arms start to go out underneath him. Austin couldn't believe that one of his fantasies was coming true. Ally Dawson was naked, on her knees, giving him a blowjob. And she was damn good at it too. "Oh my fucking god, Ally," Austin moaned as she took more of him into her mouth, gaining confidence.

Ally couldn't resist smirking as she pulled back and looked innocently at Austin, "Did I ever mention I don't have a gag reflex?" She asked quietly before bending down again to take him into her mouth. She continued to suck on his erection, taking more and more of him into her mouth until all 11 inches of him was engulfed in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

"Shit." Austin couldn't believe it. None of the other girls he had been with in the past had been able to take more than half of his member into their mouths before they said it was enough; Ally was the only one that could take him in her mouth fully, and it felt fucking amazing.

Austin could tell that he was getting close to cumming, and he didn't want to make Ally feel like she had to let him cum in her mouth, as much as he may want her to. "Ally, I'm gonna cum," Austin warned her, breathing heavily as the pleasure consumed and threatened to overwhelm him. "You don't have to let me cum in your mouth."

Ally pulled back from Austin's cock, "Its ok, Austin." She said, and then she uttered five words that burned into Austin's memory forever, "I want to taste you."

Austin's heart practically stopped beating. That had to have been the sexiest thing he had ever heard, and he had spent quite a bit of time in the bedroom. "Hell yes." He muttered. Ally wrapped her warm, wet mouth around his cock again, and began to deep throat him. Austin groaned in pleasure, and he moved his hands around to grab her hair, not doing anything with it or mouth fucking her, but just holding onto it, and Ally appreciated it. She moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through it that pushed Austin over the edge. He moaned as he came, his dick pulsing and twitching in Ally's mouth as he filled it with his cum. Without a thought, Ally swallowed it all down, relishing the taste. As Austin's cock grew limp in her mouth, Ally pulled away with a pop and Austin, who still had a grip on her hair, pulled her face up towards him as he smashed his lips brutally onto hers, "That was so fucking hot; it was the best blowjob I've ever had," Austin muttered against her lips, "You're fucking amazing."

Ally smiled against Austin's mouth as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and he tasted himself on her tongue. Austin moaned in appreciation as he moved them both so that Ally was lying down on the bed with Austin pressed on top of her and his dick, which was already hard again, was poking into her thigh. Austin moved his erection and rubbed it gently across Ally's folds, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asked, looking at Ally with concern filling his eyes.

"Yes." Ally whispered, "I want it to be you, Austin."

Austin felt his heart swell with joy. She wanted him to take her virginity! But Austin quickly came back down to earth when he realized that he would be hurting her, which hurt him as well. "I don't want to hurt you." Austin whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck. He lined his cock up with Ally's pussy. "It'll be easier if I just go all in at once." He told her.

Ally nodded, bracing herself for the pain. Austin looked at Ally with concern in his eyes again, silently asking once more if it was ok. When she nodded, Austin leaned in and fused his mouth to hers, swallowing her scream as he thrust all the way into her tight pussy, breaking her hymen and stretching and filling her to the brim. Austin felt his heart break in two at Ally's scream of pain, and he pulled his head back, trying to keep his hips as still as possible so she could adjust to his size, as he saw her face contorted in pain and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." Austin whispered, tears coming to his eyes as well. He hated to see her in pain and a long time ago he had promised himself that he would murder anyone who caused her pain, but now he was that person. Austin kissed her again and again, trying to draw her attention away from the pain. As their mouths melded together, he brought one hand down to her clit, rubbing it fiercely in an attempt to ease the pain.

Ally had never felt so much pain in her life. She knew Austin's dick was large, and it felt like her pussy was being ripped in two, slowly and painfully. She whimpered in pain and tears fell down her face, mingling with Austin's tears of sadness for causing her pain. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, and it was probably killing him inside. He attempted to ease the pain by kissing her and rubbing her clit, but nothing caused the pain to stop and she wasn't sure if it ever would.

Austin and Ally stayed there, unmoving, for at least five minutes. Every single fiber in Austin's body was telling him to move, thrust in, do something for more friction, but he knew that it would hurt Ally and he didn't want to cause her more pain then he already was. He gently kissed her tears away, soothing her, doing everything he could until he felt her hips rotate in a small circle.

Austin hissed in pleasure as he buried his face in Ally's neck, biting down on her pulse point; the friction and pressure on his cock was amazing. "Oh god Ally," He choked out; doing everything he possibly could to resist his animalistic urges.

"You can try to move," Ally whispered.

Austin's head shot up and he looked at Ally, "Are you sure?" He asked, afraid to hurt her.

Ally nodded, and Austin gently and carefully slid out of her cunt until just the tip of his member was inside her, and then he gently slid back into her, groaning at the amazing…tight…warm…everything. "Fuck," he muttered, biting down, hard, on his bottom lip.

Ally moaned when Austin slid back into her. She still felt some pain, but it was growing from being pain to pleasure. Austin looked at her, asking for permission to thrust again. When Ally nodded, Austin repeated the motion, smoothly sliding out…and in…and then again…out…and in…out…and in…out…and in. Austin built up a smooth steady rhythm, going torturously slow for Ally and being very careful so he didn't hurt her.

"Faster," Ally whispered to Austin. He glanced at her face once and then immediately complied with her request, picking up the pace and slipping in and out of her cunt at a faster pace. They both moaned at the amazing friction.

"Mmm, Austin," Ally moaned in pleasure, "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" She begged, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. The pain had completely disappeared by now, and all Ally felt, around her, in her, consuming her, was Austin and the mind-blowing pleasure he brought her.

Austin groaned at Ally's commands, using one of his hands to hook her legs around his waist so he could piston into her tight pussy at a deeper angle. Austin thrust in and out as fast and hard as he possibly could, slightly adjusting his angle several times until Ally moaned loudly and he knew the he had found her g-spot. He adjusted his angle so he could hit her g-spot every time, and he pounded into her recklessly, not thinking of anything but Ally. _AllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAlly_. Her name reverberated through Austin's whole being as he felt himself being dragged under by the overwhelming sucking warmth and tightness of her cunt. Austin brought his head down to Ally's and pressed his lips firmly to hers, effectively muffling her moans, which were growing louder and louder as she grew closer to her release. Austin felt her already tight pussy clench around him, gripping his dick in a way that made him feel like he died and went to heaven. Soon, he felt himself getting ready to release, and he brought his hand down to Ally's clit, flicking it so she would go over the edge with him.

When Austin's hand connected with her clit, Ally was finished. The pleasure that had building up exploded, coursing violently through her whole body as she experienced a mind-numbing orgasm that was only made better by the feeling of Austin cumming inside of her, his hot seed shooting out of his dick and hitting the walls of her vagina. Ally had never felt anything like it, and she was addicted.

Austin's hips jerked a few more times as he orgasmed before he pulled out of Ally and collapsed on top of her, making sure to brace himself so he didn't crush her. Austin rolled over so he was next to her, and Ally smiled tiredly at him. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's torso and pulled her body flush against his so that their bare skin was touching wherever it possibly could. Austin smiled at Ally before leaning in and connecting their lips once more in a passionate, heated kiss.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Whoa that was a long chapter...and it was a lot of fun to write! :D What did you think? I think I am going to expand this from a three shot to a multi-chapter; it should have about five chapters...but I will hopefully be able to update again tomorrow or the next day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to my e-friend Little-bit-of-auslly, who has been an amazing supporter and encourager for all of my A&A stories. I love ya girl! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up_

_Like too fun too young to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, dripping, tryna get you to see this_

Austin continued playing his new song for his girlfriend as both of them thought about that heated night in Mexico. They had had a long talk in the morning to discuss how they really felt. The talk was painful, to say the least. It started with Austin waking up and realizing what had happened and then freaking out because they didn't use a condom. After it was ascertained that Ally was on the pill, things grew awkward, but they finally broke down their walls and admitted they loved each other. That's when they officially became boyfriend/girlfriend.

"You're right, you know." Ally said, "I can't ever get enough of you."

"Good. Cause I can't get enough of you either." Austin told her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

_The way I need you like I'm see-through_

_Dancing out my pants_

_Got you shooking, caught you looking_

_Now I got my chance, now I, now I got my chance_

"You didn't," Ally gasped when Austin sang the next line, a very distinct memory popping into her head.

"I did," Austin smiled at her, laughing at her aghast expression.

**Flashback**

Austin and Ally were hanging in Austin's room alone. His parents were on a weekend trip for their 20 year anniversary, and Austin invited Ally to come over and stay the night. They were sprawled across Austin's bed, laughing and talking about the most random things. As they were talking, one of Ally's favorite songs came on the radio: Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.

"Ooooh! Yay!" Ally exclaimed, hopping off Austin's bed.

"Whatcha doing, baby?" Austin asked.

"Well, I took some dance lessons recently and I learned a dance for this song…and I want to perform it for you." Ally said.

Austin smirked, and then gestured to the empty space in his room where he practiced dancing. "Go ahead," He said.

Ally brought her hands above her head and swayed her hips back and forth several times before she slid her hands down her body sensually. She continued to perform a very racy dance for Austin, swaying her hips and shaking her ass constantly.

Austin felt his jeans grow tighter as he became thoroughly turned on by Ally's sexy dancing. As the song came to the bridge, he abruptly stood up and grabbed Ally, pressing her back against her chest. As Ally ground her ass into Austin's cock, he used her hair to pull her head back slightly so he had access to her beautiful neck. Placing a kiss on her jugular and then sucking hard on the same spot, Austin led Ally back to his bed, where he sat down and pulled Ally on top of him.

"Damn Ally, do you know how hot that was?" Austin whispered huskily as the atmosphere in the room changed entirely.

Ally smirked and ground her hips down onto his hardened cock, causing them both to gasp at the pleasurable friction. "I might have an idea," She whispered, tilting her head back and to the side so she could place a kiss on Austin's lips. He responded hungrily to the kiss, lifting her hips up and swinging her legs around so that she was straddling him facing him, their lips never disconnecting.

Ally rocked back and forth on top of Austin's cock, pushing him back so he was lying on the bed with her on top of him. Ally straddled his waist, causing the short, tight dress she was wearing to ride up to her hips. She grabbed Austin's hands with hers and moved his hands so that they were on the hem of her dress, signaling to him that she wanted him to take the dress off.

Austin loved sexy Ally. She didn't come out of his normally shy girlfriend very often, but when she did, he was completely enraptured. He loved to strip Ally, but she didn't let him do it very often, so he was totally flustered when she motioned for him to take off her dress. Austin sat up and peeled the dress off his girlfriend, loving that, ever since the first time they had sex, they had a perfect form of silent communication so they just_ knew_ what the other one wanted.

When the dress was off and forgotten, Austin gaped at his girlfriend, who sat atop his waist in a lacy cheetah print bra and matching skimpy lace thong that was completely soaked. Austin leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his girlfriend's lips, rolling them over so Ally was on the bottom. He hopped off the bed and quickly stripped out of all of his clothing, boxers included. His hard cock sprang free, and Ally stared at it, subconsciously licking her lips. She never got tired of his massive dick, and she loved it.

Austin smirked at his girlfriend looking at his dick before jumping back on the bed, pinning Ally down and bruising her lips with his. Ally kissed him back fiercely and bit on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and allow her access to his mouth. Their tongues wrestled fiercely, and Austin rolled them over again so Ally was on top. He moved his hands, which were gripping Ally's waist tightly, to the hook on her bra, undoing it and allowing her beautiful boobs to bounce around freely. Austin groaned into Ally's mouth as she continued to grind down on him. His hands slid back down to her hips and he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her underwear, pulling roughly to both sides, ripping the thin piece of fabric in two.

Ally gasped when Austin ripped her thong, and she immediately adjusted on her lap so he could toss away the strip of fabric. As their mouths clashed, their cores ground together. Ally separated from Austin's mouth for a split second where she raised her hips up and then slid down on his member, seating herself fully on him. They both moaned at the deep angle, and Austin helped Ally as she shook her hips back and forth on his cock, causing amazing pleasure to course through both of them.

Ally moaned, and she leaned down, bracing herself against Austin's chest and letting Austin's mouth plunder hers again. As they both grew close to their orgasms, Austin gave into his primal instincts and rolled them over so he could thrust into her with all his power, hitting a deep spot in her and causing them both to gasp. Austin continued to fuck Ally roughly, trying to maintain a steady pace but losing all control as his orgasm drew near.

"Fuck," Austin muttered, "This…just…Ally…fuck." He was unable to form a coherent sentence, so he brought his lips down and kissed Ally with all the force he had in his body as he came, slowing his thrusts but still jerking his hips into her, filling her pussy with his hot seed, which caused her to cry out as she came violently.

Austin collapsed on top of Ally, pressing their bodies together but holding himself up with his hands so he didn't crush his delicate girlfriend. He placed another kiss to her lips, sucking on her bottom lip as he reluctantly pulled out of Ally's wet heat.

"I guess you really danced me out of my pants, didn't you," Austin whispered to Ally as she reached over and turned off the light and they drifted off to sleep together.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**So this chapter was a lot shorter than the last one...but I hope you enjoyed it! :D I'm having a lot of fun writing this story in this way, in nobody's POV and with more description than dialogue. What do you think of this method? Do you prefer my other stories or do you like this one? Should I do more stories like this?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could the one that'll break me; damn_

_All them other girls say they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo; livin' YOLO_

_Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you; can't let you pass me by_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

Austin smiled at Ally as she daydreamed, thinking about the experiences that inspired this song.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked him.

"I know. But I love you more," Austin said, doing his best to give her a passionate kiss with his guitar between them.

"Go ahead and finish the song," Ally gestured to the guitar, "It's really good so far. I love it."

"Good," Austin smiled and adjusted his capo before singing the bridge softly to Ally.

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys be staring and I know_

_That I could be yours and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys be staring and I know_

_That I could be yours and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

**Flashback**

Austin and Ally were just coming back from a day at the beach, and Austin was mad. Not just mad, he was so boiling mad you could see the steam coming out of his ears, and that wasn't just an effect of the hot Miami sun. They were walking back to Ally's house because Austin was staying there tonight while their parents went to some all-night party.

As Austin and Ally walked through Ally's front door, Austin angrily threw down all their beach stuff, which he had been carrying.

"Austin, please don't be so angry." Ally pleaded with her boyfriend, sidling up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's all over now, you don't need to worry about it. And I only have eyes for you." While they were at the beach, Ally decided that she needed to tan, and so while Austin surfed, Ally stripped down to her skimpy string bikini and tanned on the sand. When Austin came out of the water, he was surprised to see a million other guys at the beach staring at Ally, some close and some far. She was, of course, oblivious to it all, bopping her head to her music with her eyes closed. But Austin wasn't. He got so mad that the other guys were staring at her, and he immediately barked at everyone on the beach, letting them all know that Ally is his girlfriend and that they should back the fuck off.

Ally understood Austin's anger; she felt the same way when girls tried to flirt with Austin. But she hated seeing her boyfriend mad, and he could stay mad for a long time, so she knew she had to do something to cheer him up. "It's all over now, baby." Ally assured him, pecking his lips one, two, three times.

Austin visibly relaxed when Ally's lips met his; that was how much she calmed him down. But he was still a bit mad. "I'm sorry, babe," He whispered, snaking his arms around her waist, "I'm not mad at you. It just made me angry the way those boys were looking at you like a piece of meat. It's not your fault that you're the hottest girl on earth."

Ally smiled, knowing that Austin was feeling better, "You're right, but it is my fault that I'm with you. Austin, I love you and I only have eyes for you. I don't care what the other guys do or think, I only care about you."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Austin hummed, pressing Ally up against the door before firmly attaching his lips to hers. Ally immediately responded, opening her mouth and allowing Austin to attack her mouth with his lips and tongue, letting him dominate her. Ally grabbed tightly to Austin's neck, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist so that their faces were on the same level.

"Upstairs?" Ally breathed the question to Austin, who immediately responded, carrying her upstairs and into her room without letting his lips leave hers. Austin slammed her door shut, smashing her up against it. He moved his lips from her lips to her neck, and Ally rested her head back against the door so he had better access to attach his lips to the point where her neck met her shoulder, which was a particularly sensitive spot for her that caused her to moan loudly.

Austin smiled against Ally's neck at the sound he caused to come out of her throat. He set her down, bringing his hands from her lower back up to cup her face as they continued to kiss passionately. Austin abruptly pulled away, stripping off his board shorts and t-shirt, leaving himself naked as Ally, following Austin's lead, hastily yanked her bikini bottoms off. This was how sex normally was for them. Rough and hurried and hot and passionate. They had their sessions of gentle lovemaking, but in the heat of the moment, their sex was usually hot and heavy.

Austin wrapped he arms around Ally's neck, untying the strings of her bikini top and letting it fall to the ground. Once they were both naked, Austin smashed his lips to Ally's once again as an idea grew in his mind. Grabbing her hand and dragging her across her room, Austin positioned Ally so that she was leaning against her dresser, which had a mirror resting on top of it, while he was behind her. Leaning down and kissing Ally's shoulder blades, Austin pulled back and then suddenly thrust into Ally's vagina from behind, hitting a deep, different angle and causing Ally to scream out.

"Oh fuck!" Ally gasped as Austin gripped her hair and pulled her head back roughly as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, never stopping his rough thrusts.

"Look in the mirror, Ally," Austin whispered, "Look at how fucking hot you are. Do you see why all the guys stare at you? Do you see why I stare at you? Look at what you do to me. You drive me completely fucking insane, only held in sanity by your perfection." Austin growled harshly into Ally's ear.

Ally stared into the mirror, watching as Austin thrust his hips into her, causing her whole body to shake. Her breasts bounced, and Austin brought one hand around her front to roughly grab at her breasts, kneading them. The pleasure overwhelmed Ally, her head dropped down as she struggled to hold herself up. Austin grabbed her and helped brace her against the dresser as he brought her quickly to her orgasm. He continued to pump into her as she came, soaking his cock with her sweet juices. Austin soon followed Ally off the cliff, losing himself in a mind shattering orgasm as he gently grabbed Ally and fell to the floor with her.

"Fuck I love you so much." Austin whispered to her.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Damn guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews! Ya'll are awesome, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I'd love to see you review this time with your favorite line or lines in the chapter...just copy-n-paste. Thanks so much! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, last chapter! I hope you guys have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :D**

* * *

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could the one that'll break me; damn_

_All them other girls say they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo; livin' YOLO_

_Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you; can't let you pass me by_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

Austin sang to Ally, picking up after the bridge but then slowing the song down. He stopped playing his guitar, pulling the strap and setting it on the ground, staring deep into Ally's eyes the whole time.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, I can't let you pass me by_

He sang softly, acapella, grabbing Ally's hands and staring into her eyes.

Ally smiled as she leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Austin's lips. Austin brought his hands up and cupped Ally's face in his hands. When they pulled apart, Austin smiled at Ally.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Then show me," Ally whispered back, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Austin smirked, "I won't let this opportunity pass me by," He said huskily.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss m-mph!" Ally exclaimed, but was cut off by Austin slamming his lips onto hers. Austin brought his hands up to the top button on Ally's blouse and quickly undid the buttons, skimming his fingers over her bare skin as he did. While he was working on her buttons, Ally had slid her hands up the back of Austin's button up shirt and scratched up and down his back with her nails, causing shivers to run through Austin's body and go straight to his cock.

"Mmm," Austin moaned into Ally's mouth as he gently slid her shirt off her shoulders, leaving her in only a nude silk bra and her shorts.

Ally pulled away from Austin momentarily to completely remove her unbuttoned top, dropping it on the ground. Then, she moved back in and quickly unbuttoned Austin's shirt, pulling it off of him and leaving him bare-chested. Ally bent down and latched her mouth onto one of his nipples, causing Austin to groan and fall back on the bed, Ally following suit. Austin quickly pushed away from Ally as he climbed off the bed and slid his jeans and boxers off, freeing his erection.

Ally stared at his member and licked her lips, standing up and pulling the rest of her clothing off as well, leaving herself completely naked. Pushing Austin down on the bed, Ally knelt by the side of the bed and gently wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking it and kissing the tip. Austin groaned, his eyes, which had been trained on Ally, snapping shut from the pleasure. They suddenly flew open again when Ally wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock, sucking on it gently before deep throating him, bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Austin moved his hands down to wrap in Ally's hair, tugging and pulling on it gently, which was something Austin had discovered that she really liked.

Ally could feel Austin's cock hitting the back of her throat as he controlled her motions by the hand in her hair, and she knew he was close to cumming. She couldn't wait to taste Austin's cum again, but suddenly, Austin yanked fiercely on her hair, pulling her up and allowing him to capture her mouth with his.

"I don't want to cum until I'm inside your hot little pussy," Austin husked, causing a gush of wetness to flow between Ally's legs.

"Then fuck me, Austin." Ally whispered.

"No." Austin said firmly, "I want to show you how much I love you, so I'm not gonna just fuck you. I'm going to make sweet, passionate, slow love to you."

Ally groaned at Austin's dirty talk, and then moaned as Austin _slowwwwwwwwly_ slid his member inside of her, filling her completely and then pausing, resting for a moment so Ally could relish the feeling of Austin filling her to the brim. Austin then proceeded to build up a slow, steady rhythm. He would slide out until just the tip of his cock was in her, and then he would slowly thrust back in, letting them both relish in the feeling of Ally's smooth inner walls rubbing against Austin's thick, pulsing erection. As Austin made slow, sweet love to Ally, she moved her lips all over his face and neck, kissing him passionately until they were both nearing their orgasms.

"Cum for me, Ally," Austin whispered, using one long, slender finger to rub her clit fiercely.

"Oh shit," Ally mewled in a high pitched moan that was like music to Austin's ears as her slowly building pleasure came crashing down around her in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced.

Austin felt Ally's pussy clenching around him, but he fought off his orgasm for a minute longer as he continued to smoothly pump in and out of Ally as she came down from her high. A few seconds later, Austin felt that he couldn't hold on any longer and his orgasm exploded, spilling his juices into Ally as his hips jerked sporadically. "Oh fuck yessssss," Austin hissed.

Austin slowly pulled his limp cock out of Ally, looking down to see her face, which was contorted in pleasure. "Oh god Austin." Ally whispered.

Austin's cock tensed up again at Ally's sexy voice, and he smiled and slid his cock back into Ally's pussy, filling her again as he dropped down next to her and she cuddled up next to him, their chests pressed together. Austin pulled the covers on his bed over them, covering up their naked forms. As Ally drifted off to sleep, she heard Austin sing quietly in her ear.

_Like damn! You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you; can't let you pass me by!_

* * *

**The end! Awwww, happy ending! So, what did you think? I LOVED how you guys all reviewed with your favorite quotes - please do that again, and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry this story is over, but I hope to finish up Bad Boy, Naughty Girl soon and then start another story! What do you guys want my next story to be? Give me inspiration! I'm also going to be working on 'The LOUDER Collection' as well as a Raura 1-shot and I have a few other things in mind...oh, and I say this in the nicest way possible - I love Love LOVED that you all seem so excited about my new stories, but can I just say, ya'll are all a bunch of horny perverted fuckers...I love that! :D I am too...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to disappoint any of you who thought this was another chapter, but I do have some good news! I don't remember if I mentioned it, but I have decided to turn this story into the first story of a collection: The LOUDER Collection. **

**The stories will be unrelated, but each one will be a smutty story based around one of R5's songs from LOUDER. I just published the second installment, "Want U Bad." I hope you go and read it!**

**Peace out!**

**Dirtymind1001 (aka Amelia)**


End file.
